Try again
by PureEmotion02
Summary: Heero is caught in the middle between his fiancee' Relena, and his love Duo. He doesn't know who to choose. This is a 3 part story, rated R for later chapters. Enjoy!


Disclaimers: No I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, though it would be a nice Christmas gift. I also do NOT own the song "Try again". Aaliyah owns this song.  
  
Warnings: This does contain yaoi and lime (I think that's what it is) 1x2, 2xR relationship.  
  
Authors notes: Incase you are like me, and you don't' know any Japanese, I did go to a web site and find a lot of Japanese words to fit this story. They are numbered, and they are at the end… I'm sure you can keep up with that. This is my first song fic, and I think I did a good job, but I want to know what you think. Review please!!!  
  
::blah blah blah:: -lyrics  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Try again  
  
Duo walks up to room 01 and rings the doorbell. The perfect soldier answers the door yawning. Once he sees who woke him, his eyes shine, barley enough to notice, but his face falls.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing here?"  
  
"We have to talk."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Please Heero, please."  
  
:: What would you do, to get to me?  
  
:: What would you say to have your way?  
  
:: Would you give up, or try again  
  
:: If I hesitate to let you in?  
  
"Hn" is the only noise that Heero makes as he pushes the door wider, letting the braided Gundam pilot inside his hotel room. Duo looks around and notices the familiar laptop open on the kitchen table. A small grin almost crosses his lips at some of the memories and arguments over that devilish electronic, but is quickly held back when Heero walks in.  
  
"Coming?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Heero sighs and heads back into the other room, unaware another is watching all of his moves. The god of Death sits on the recliner as Heero takes the couch.  
  
"Heero, I came over here to tell you that… well… I need you."  
  
:: Now would you be yourself or play a role?  
  
:: Tell all the boys, or keep it low  
  
:: If I say no, would you turn away  
  
:: Or play me off, or would you stay (ohhh)  
  
Heero keeps his perfect soldier mask on so Duo can't see what he was really thinking. This actually came as a huge shock to him, remembering how he told Duo the news.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Wait, can you repeat that again?"  
  
"Duo, I'm gonna ask Relena to marry me."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You didn't actually think *we* would last, did you?"  
  
"Well…actually…Heero I sorta," Duo bites his bottom lip "did."  
  
"It would never work."  
  
"Yeah…ok…your right." Duo says sarcastically, trying to hold the pain his heart was feeling from revealing on his face.  
  
"Duo, ashikarazu. I love Relena, and being with you made me love, a..and need her even more."  
  
"Ok Heero, I understand." Duo's eyes mist up with liquid as he twists his braid in his hand. "Another love, lost. I waaasn't enough once again, and moushikaneru.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
"I know were meant to be, and I want to show you that you really don't need Relena."  
  
"Hn"  
  
:: If at first you don't succeed (first you don't succeed)  
  
:: Then dust yourself off and try again  
  
:: You can dust it off and try again, try again.  
  
:: 'Cause if at first you don't succeed (at first you don't succeed)  
  
:: You can dust it off and try again  
  
:: Dust yourself off and try again, try again  
  
Duo gets off the recliner and crawls toward Heero, who's eyeing him curiously. Soon he's close enough to rest his elbows on the perfect soldier's legs. Heero tries to avoid those big violet eyes, but fails when Duo gently strokes his cheek with those smooth, although war bitten hands.  
  
:: I'm into you, you into me  
  
:: But I can't let it go so easily  
  
:: Not till I see, where this would be  
  
:: Could be eternity, or just a week  
  
The Gundam pilots move closer until their lips are only inches apart.  
  
"Motomeru ittou."  
  
Duo advances toward Heero and brushes his lips against his.  
  
"Hoshii ittou."  
  
Again Heero gets a quick kiss.  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
This time the quick touching of lips turns into an impulsive embrace. Their tongues slide together with an immaculate rhythm. Heero moans as Duo pushes him onto the couch; hard body on top of hard body.  
  
:: You know our chemistry is off the chain  
  
:: It's perfect now, but will it change  
  
:: This ain't a yes, this ain't a no  
  
:: Just do your thang, and we'll see how it goes (oohhh)  
  
Duo reaches under Heero's shirt and massages Heero's muscles. Even to this day, Duo has never met anybody finer than Heero.  
  
Just as Duo was moving his hand down to Heero's spandex, the perfect soldier pushes him off. Duo falls to the floor after hitting his "funny bone" on the coffee table.  
  
"OUCH HEERO!!!!"  
  
"Duo I can do this. I'm with Relena."  
  
Duo flinches as her hears those three words in the same sentence for the second time.  
  
:: If at first you don't succeed. (First you don't succeed)  
  
:: Then dust yourself off and try again  
  
:: You can dust it off and try again, try again  
  
:: 'Cause if at first you don't succeed (at first you don't succeed)  
  
:: You can dust it off and try again  
  
:: Dust yourself off and try again, try again  
  
"Heero, can you *honestly* tell me that you *don't* want to be with me?"  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"Then say it!! Say that you don't love me."  
  
"Duo…I don't love you."  
  
Duo stares shocked. He can't believe his koi actually said the words he was regretting to hear.  
  
"Do…you…really…mean…that?"  
  
Heero thought carefully about that question.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"HEERO, NOOOOO!"  
  
Heero chases the enemy down the hall with four other Gundam pilots following. The man in the dark jacket pulls out a gun and shoots at Heero.  
  
BAM! BAM!  
  
"HEERO!!!!" the other four scream in unison.  
  
The wounded soldier falls to the ground, but non-the-less takes a knife out of his pocket and throws it at the man, striking him in the head, where he plunges face first into the ground.  
  
Duo drops to him knees beside Heero; face flushed with worry.  
  
"Damn Heero, are you ok?"  
  
He only moans in reply. Duo gently lays Heero's head on the ground as he inspects his wounds. Quickly Duo takes off his shirt, and wraps it around Heero's injuries.  
  
"Jeez Heero, I thought we lost you there. Please don't do that again."  
  
"I *never* miss." He says threw clenched teeth.  
  
The other three Gundam pilots head back to their headquarters, leaving Duo and Heero to themselves.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime koi." Duo says, really meaning it.  
  
He fumbles with something on his neck. Soon Heero is looking down at the cross that Duo always wears.  
  
"I want you to have this Heero, it will keep you safe."  
  
"Duo…"  
  
"Hush, your injured, no need to talk." Duo says offering a warm smile.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Heero tries to blink away the memory but keeps seeing Duo's beautiful smile in his mind. He begins to question himself, and his thoughts on Relena. She was always there when he needed her; but then again, he can't remember a time when Duo hasn't.  
  
Sex…well with Relena it's great, but with Duo, it's more than great. No word could describe the feeling that he feels when he's with Duo in bed.  
  
:: See you don't wanna throw it all away,  
  
:: I might be shy on the first day, but what about the next day  
  
:: (Huh, huh, huh, huh)  
  
:: See you don't wanna throw it all away,  
  
:: I might be buggin' on the first day, but what about the next day  
  
:: (Huh, huh, huh, huh)  
  
"You know, maybe I should let you think and come back later." Duo says, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Heero," Duo get's face to face with him. "Motto snoba ni itai, and I'm not giving up."  
  
:: If at first you don't succeed (first you don't succeed)  
  
:: Then dust yourself off and try again  
  
:: You can dust it off and try again, try again  
  
:: Cause if at first you don't succeed (at first you don't succeed)  
  
:: You can dust yourself off and try again  
  
:: Dust yourself off and try again, try again  
  
Duo heads to the door leaving Heero alone to think about his problem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Definitions:  
  
1- Don't take me wrong, but…, I'm sorry.  
  
2- I'm sorry to trouble you  
  
3- I want you  
  
4- I need you  
  
5- I love you  
  
7- I want to be with you a little longer  
  
  
  
Authors notes: I couldn't leave it there, so I did write another chapter. But it's not going to be posted till I get 5 reviews. A lot to ask for?? Too bad! I'm sure you can manage! ( 


End file.
